30 days
by Partying'Through'Pain
Summary: THE THIRTY DAY OTP CHALLENGE! Scotland x France
1. Holding Hands

**AN: That's right. You didn't read the title wrong. I am actually doing this. I have decided to take on the 30 day OTP challenge because I feel like my OTP (Scotland x France) doesn't get enough love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. The only thing I own is my imagination. **

**This story is dedicated to someone special to me. Enjoy princess.**

Holding Hands

Arthur watched in amusement as his brother Ian argued with his best friend Francis. It was routine by now for them to fight over pointless things. It wasn't routine however for the fight to become physical . He frowned when he saw their raised fists. And he was hearing alarm bells when Ian grabbed Francis by the front of his shirt, scowling. Moving quickly, he was between the two in an instant, holding a bottle of super glue. He took their hands and globbed some glue into both of their hands before pushing them together, folding their fingers over each other so they looked like they were a couple holding hands. Not two guys about to rip each other's heads off. They both looked at him in confusion but he spoke up before either of them could say anything.

"Don't worry idiots. It'll wear off eventually. But until it does you're stuck with each other. You're welcome." He smiled and walked out, leaving the two very unhappy boys alone in the classroom. Ian groaned before looking at Francis obviously not pleased with how things were going.

"Well let's get going then. I have gym next period." The two began walking and Francis chuckled before reaching forward with his free hand to pinch the redhead's butt.

"Lead the way~" Ian jumped slightly before scowling.

"Pervert."

**AN: Done! Next up is cuddling. Review please.**


	2. Cuddling

**Cuddling somewhere**

"Ian! Open the door!" Francis knocked on his redheaded friend's door three times hurriedly. His feet were freezing since he hadn't put on socks and the fact that it was the middle of winter and he had only pajama pants on didn't help. He couldn't go back in his room since the he had accidentally locked himself out and Gilbert was a heavy sleeper. As much as he hated to say it he needed Ian's help.

When he didn't get an answer immediately, he banged on the door harder, satisfied when he heard a slam and loud swearing. A moment later Ian's door swung open violently and Ian was in the doorway, looking very pissed off.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up in the middle of the night." Francis, despite his dilemma, chuckled knowing full well that at any moment Ian could and probably would slam the door in his face.

"Hello to you too~. Can I come in?"

"Why?" Tell the truth or lie?

"Because I wanna sex you up." As soon as the words were out of his mouth the door was slammed shut in his face. "I was kidding! Gilbert's asleep and I'm locked out! Let me in!" There was a moment of silence then the door opened again.

"Fine. Hurry up and come in before I change my mind." Francis grinned and walked in, moving to plop down on Ian's bed. "You sleep on the floor. Here's a pillow." Ian tossed him a pillow and Francis frowned.

"But the floor is cold! I wanna sleep in the bed!" Ian shook his head and Francis pouted stubbornly. Deciding he wasn't going to be sleeping on the ground without a fight, he jumped into Ian's bed and burrowed under the covers, not stopping until his entire body was enveloped in warmth.

"Hey!" Ian climbed into the bed after him and snatched back his cover pulling Francis along until the much smaller blonde was practically laying on his chest. Both of them froze in shock and for a moment neither of them moved unless they somehow moved closer. Ian sighed and wrapped his arm around Francis' waist, surprising the blonde.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm only doing this because I'm tired and you won't move. And because it's really warm like this." Francis nodded and decided he was too warm to move or protest . With a small sigh he pressed closer into Ian's chest, falling asleep once he was warm.


	3. Movie!

**Watching a movie**

"We're watching this movie right now or so help me I'll cut your hair. Get your ass on the couch."

"Do we really have to watch _that? _Can't we watch something else? Like something that doesn't make me want to blow my brains out from sadness." Ian scowled as he watched Francis shake his head and pop the DVD into the DVD player. Of all the movies. Marley and Me? Seriously? He _hated_ that damn movie. Not because it wasterrible, but because he always felt heartless when he didn't cry at the end. Especially when everyone else around him was bawling their eyes out.

He wouldn't even be watching the stupid movie if it wasn't for his stupid friends all being "busy". He was pretty sure they weren't busy at all. In fact he had a sneaking suspicion that they were trying to get him and Francis to go out. Like the assholes they were.

He sighed when the movie began and watched boredly as the movie went on; barely batting an eye when the ending finally came and Marley died (SPOILER ALERT). He looked over at Francis and frowned when he realized that the blonde was actually crying.

"Wow. You are so gay." Francis looked up at him with teary eyes and didn't respond. Instead he just grabbed onto Ian's arm and pressed his face into his sleeve. Ian sighed and pulled him closer, doing his best to comfort the sad blonde. To be honest this was his favorite part of the movie.


	4. On a Date

**On a date**

This wasn't a date. This was nowhere near a date. Just because they were alone at the movies together didn't mean it was a date. The only reason they were alone was because their friends were all busy. That's it. They couldn't even look at each other without both of them blushing.

"You do know this isn't a date right?" Eventually Ian spoke up quietly and Francis nodded.

"Of course. Why would it be? We don't even like each other. Right?" Ian nodded and looked back at the movie screen and even though he tried to focus on what was happening he could feel something nagging at the back of his mind. Did he really not like Francis? Sure he was annoying but he _was _his best friend. Plus they did get along well most of the time…

Shooting a glance at Francis he decided to go for it. With a quiet sigh he draped an arm around the blonde's shoulder and pulled him over so they were shoulder to shoulder. For a second Francis was quiet then he chuckled.

"About time."

"Shut up."


	5. Kissing

**Kissing**

There was no technique needed between the two of them. Not when they were both horny as hell and it was late as hell. The only thing they needed was to press their lips together and let instinct take over. So now that they were both crashing into walls and knocking over paintings they couldn't care less. As they traveled upstairs, still pressing their lips together feverishly they could hear everyone swearing angrily from the rude awakening they were receiving from the two.

"You do realize we're going to have to apologize tomorrow." Francis whispered breathlessly once they finally broke apart to breath.

"I don't really care right now. What I do care about is this." Ian responded as he crashed his mouth against Francis' again.

"Sounds good to me~."


	6. Wearing each other's clothes

**Wearing each other's clothes**

"...Francis."

"Oui Arthur?"

"That shirt. Looks awfully familiar." Francis smirked and looked at Arthur, looking triumphant.

"It should. It's Ian's~." Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"So I'm guessing that you two had sex. Does this mean you're going out then?" Francis smiled brightly before nodding. "Well I guess Gilbert owes me twenty dollars then." Arthur chuckled and looked up. Before Francis could ask him what he was looking at, a new voice interrupted.

"That's my shirt." Francis turned around and grinned at Ian, who was looking at him amazed.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Why?"

"Because you pretty much destroyed my shirt."

"You could've went shirtless." Ian sat next him and pecked his cheek, making the blonde turn a undiscovered shade of red.

"Shut up. Pervert."


	7. Cosplaying

**Cosplaying**

"I'm not wearing that thing. Hell no."

"Why not?! You gotta! It's part of the costume!"

"Well that's retarded. Why the fuck does he wear that?"

"Because he lost his eye or something. I dunno. But you gotta! I dyed my hair white for this! So the least you could do is wear the damn thing."

"You dyed your hair because you're retarded. I'm not wearing that eyepatch."

"Oh come on! I'll do anything! I'll give you oral sex if you do~"

"..."

"...:"

"…...Gimme the eye patch."


	8. Shopping

**Shopping**

"You do realize this is the reason I don't take you shopping right?" Francis scowled as he looked back at Ian who seemed confused.

"What? What're you talking about?"

"Seriously? Look at all the stuff you're carrying." Francis looked at his hands then back at Ian.

"What? It's just cookies, cake mix, custard, brownies, pocky, suckers, chocolate bars, M&Ms, and a two liter of pepsi. That's not a lot. "

"Idiot. We came to buy important stuff. Not help you reach your goal of having diabetes before you're thirty. So put all that stuff back." As soon as he finished, Ian gasped.

"Oh come on! I need sugar!"

"No."

Ian glared at him before moving to put everything back, making sure to kick Francis directly on the ass as he passed.

"Fine. But expect a lot of that today." Francis yelped and jumped forward before turning to glare at Ian's retreating backside.

"Asshole."


	9. Hanging out with Friends

**Hanging out with Friends**

**** "You have a problem. You've been sitting in front of that tv crying for the past 3 hours. You need to interact with real people." Francis looked up from his spot on the couch and looked at Ian confused.

"What are you talking about? These are real people!"

"Francis… they live in Hollywood. They stopped being real a long time ago. Especially that Jennifer Aniston bitch."

"Shush your face! Don't talk about America's sweetheart like that!"

"Fucking pathetic."


	10. Animal ears

**With Animal ears**

"I'm not wearing those. That's fucking retarded."

"You have to if you want to get in. It's mandatory." Ian groaned loudly and looked over at his friends, expecting them to back him up, but all he got was a couple of chuckles and shrugs. His friends sucked sometimes.

"But why fox ears?" Francis grinned and placed the ears on top of Ian's head.

"Because foxes hunt little bunny rabbits like myself~."

"...Shut the hell up and never say that again."

"But why~?"

"Because you sound like an idiot." Francis frowned and Ian smirked before taking his hand and pushing him into the large club and waiting five seconds before walking in himself.

"Let the hunt begin rabbit~"


End file.
